


the perfect promposal for the perfect girl

by untilweyeetagain



Series: She-Ra Week [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), Disaster Gays, F/F, Fluff, Netball - Freeform, bow makes terrible puns, title is horrible im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweyeetagain/pseuds/untilweyeetagain
Summary: in which adora is a disaster gay trying to find a way to ask her crush to prom - written for day 3 of she-ra week on tumblr: friendship/modern au
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738717
Kudos: 90





	the perfect promposal for the perfect girl

“Guys! You’re supposed to be helping me, not goofing off!” Adora complained, hanging upside down off the edge of Glimmer’s bed. Glimmer and Bow were sprawled on the floor beside the bed, limbs entangled as they playfully wrestled and argued.

“Sorry, Adora, we just got a bit carried away,” Glimmer sat up, wrenching herself from Bow’s grip and giving him a last teasing nudge to the ribs with her foot. 

“So, uh, what exactly are we helping you with, again?” Bow asked, pulling himself upright too and scooting back to lean against the bookcase at the foot of the bed.

“I need to figure out how to ask Catra to Prom, thanks to you, dumbass.” 

Adora had had a crush on Catra for years, now, and she still had yet to say anything to the brunette. The pair had been friends for as long as either of them could remember, and they were incredibly close. They spent less time with each other nowadays, as they each had other friends, but that didn’t mean that they had drifted apart any.

Despite her reluctance to tell Catra her feelings, her friends had, essentially, forced her to. Glimmer and Bow had made a deal with her - if they asked their crushes to the dance, Adora would have to ask Catra. They had reassured her that Catra wouldn’t reject her, or stop being her friend, but the worry and anxiety were still there. 

So, when Glimmer and Bow had told her that they had both asked their crushes to the dance, Adora knew that she would have to make her promposal absolutely perfect. If she wanted even the slightest chance of Catra saying yes, she needed to make sure that everything was just as she would like it. 

This prom would be their last dance together before they went off to college. Adora would be off to Bright Moon University to study astrophysics, while Catra would be spending the next four years studying architecture at Horde College - they’d be in the same city, but they wouldn’t be at the same school anymore. Because of this, Adora wanted to enjoy her time at prom, so she needed to make sure her promposal to Catra was perfect so that Catra would go with her.

“Adora, you could literally show up in a trash bag, holding a flimsy piece of paper that says ‘prom?’ on it and she’d say yes,” she knew that Bow was just trying to make her feel better, but it wasn’t really helping. She wanted - no,  _ needed  _ \- this to be perfect.

“Bow, no, I can’t- I just, this needs to be amazing, the perfect promposal for the perfect girl.”

“Okay,” said Glimmer. “How about you get loads of balloons and stuff into the corridor at lunch, and get one of those big poster boards and write ‘prom?’ on it and cut out pictures of you guys to go on it, or something.”

“No, that’s too cliche - it’s been done a thousand times already. I need something original, to just wow her, knock her off her feet.”

“Well, that sounds like it will be quite the  _ feat _ .”

_ “Shut up, Bow.” _

\---

The umpire blew the whistle, and the match started. Centre passed to Goal Attack, who passed to Wing Attack, who passed back to Centre, who passed neatly to Goal Shooter (Adora), who shot the ball into the net with practised precision. Adora grabbed the bouncing ball as the coach blew her whistle again, calling out praise to the team for such swift passes. 

The blonde wasn’t really paying attention though, busy trying to surreptitiously write onto the ball with a whiteboard marker before handing it to the other team’s Centre, Catra, for her Centre pass. 

Catra grabbed the ball, nodding her thanks to Adora, who hurried back to her position next to the opposite team’s Goal Defense. She hoped that Catra had noticed what she had written on the ball. It wouldn’t make much sense at the moment, just the word ‘Will’, but she hoped to score enough goals that she would have time to finish the question.

  
  


By the end of practice, the players were sweaty and exhausted, and Adora found the ball in her possession once more. She didn’t bother trying to hide what she was doing now, sure that Catra had already noticed what she was doing. She wiped off the remainder of the smudged pen from the previous word before writing the final two, ‘with me?’, onto the ball’s rough, pink surface.

Adora took a deep breath before turning to where she knew Catra was standing a few paces behind her, talking to Lonnie, her Goal Attack, about the game. Lonnie saw her coming, and, as she knew what Adora was planning to do (having spoken to her prior to practice), she quickly made up an excuse to leave and went to get changed. 

Before she could wimp out and run away, Adora shoved the ball into Catra’s chest, causing her to stumble slightly from the force of it. She looked down, blushing heavily, and waited with ever-increasing anxiety for the brunette’s response.

The pair stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity, and just as Adora was about to run off and avoid Catra forever (a bit difficult, as they were in all the same classes and lived in the same apartment building), she heard Catra whisper “yes.”

“It’s okay, I’m sorry for- wait, really? Really?!” She had been all too ready to be declined, for Catra to say no and decide to not want to be her friend any more, so she was honestly surprised when Catra accepted the offer. 

“Yeah, really. I was kinda hoping you’d ask me,” Catra glanced down shyly at this, and the move was so un-Catra-like that it melted Adora’s heart. “I’ve, uh, I’ve had a crush on you for a while now, probably a few years if I’m being honest, so yeah, I’ll go to prom with you.”

“So you’re telling me I could’ve done this years ago?” Mustering all of her courage, she leaned forward to press her lips against Catra’s. The kiss was slightly awkward at first, but once they angled their heads right, it was everything Adora had hoped her first kiss would be.

The pair separated, and they grinned at each other - both of them had imagined this moment so many times. After about a minute stood staring at the other with stupidly happy smiles on their faces, Adora turned and grabbed the ball that was rolling away, Catra having dropped it to be able to grip Adora’s waist. She pulled out her dry erase marker once more, and wrote something on the ball, before handing it to Catra again.

The ball’s surface now had another question on it, which read: ‘Be my girlfriend?’ Catra nodded and pulled her new girlfriend back in for another kiss, the second of many.

  
  
  


\+ Bonus Scene

Adora: guys she said yes and she’s my gf now!!

Bow: aw, i wish i could’ve seen it

Bow: i bet it was

Glimmer: no, bow, dont say it!!

Bow:  _ adora _ ble

Adora and Glimmer: bow!!

**Author's Note:**

> this could technically be in the same universe as my previous oneshot lmao
> 
> come rant about season 5 with me on tumblr @untilweyeetagain !!


End file.
